Endee
"Have you read any good books lately? I just finished 'Elements of Elemental Inscripton' by Tellos Mythanar and it was fascinating... if a bit dry in a few chapters. I just started another book... oh... am I boring you?" -Endee Description Endee arrived in Skyholme with intentions to build his merchant empire on this new (to him) frontier. As an accomplished magic user and enchanter, he makes magical wares, sells his spellcasting services, does summoning demonstrations and lectures on occasion, and occasionally works as an adventurer or mercenary. Appearance He appears to be Human at first glance. However, closer inspection reveals that his hair is not just red with a heavy gloss or glint, but actually similar to spun copper in several alloy shades. His nails, too, have a coppery luster that isn't painted on. This Aasimar doesn't flaunt his heritage, but actually seems a bit awkward when it is pointed out. A foul brand blackens his right hand. While he is a bit ashamed about it and doesn't like to discuss the mark, it does seem to hold a deep and dark meaning to him. Personality Endee tends to be quiet and bookish, but has a deep drive to stand up for and protect his community. When things get nasty, he steps up to fight for the safety of others and will do what he can to help pick up the pieces after a bad situation. Blessed with limited ability as a healer, he feels compelled to heal those close to him when they are hurt and he is able. Also a driven merchant, Endee builds communities of productive individuals around himself wherever he goes. In Skyholme, he has founded the Ley Line Cultivators organization, with a Ley Line's Call (Skyholme Branch) as its current headquarters. EndeeGallery1.jpg|Endee dressed and groomed to impress EndeeMarkedHand.jpg|Endee's branded right hand EndeesSpineTattoo.jpg|Magical tattoo of resistance down Endee's spine Timeline Rova 1, year 4707: Endee arrived in Skyholme Rova 28, year 4707: The first stage of the Ley Line Cultivators Skyholme Branch was completed History Endee grew up an orphan in a town of humans, a ward of the elder council. "Six years ago, I blindly obeyed those who insisted they wanted me to become a Paladin and grudgingly accepted that I would follow my own path to uphold good. Without a reason other than it being an order from the elders, my teammates and I set out to kill and evil creature for the simple reason of it being within a day travel of the town and it having an ethical code that didn't match what the elders upheld as good and correct. My friends were slaughtered by the creature defending itself, and it marked me but left me alive to return to the elders." "For the next few years, I was broken. Slowly allowed to recover and find myself again. But I haven't been the same person since. Now I know to think critically, and for myself. Just because something thinks differently than I do doesn't mean it deserves to be attacked without provocation. I've come to decide for myself that protecting the community that I choose to be a part of is much more important than a code of ethics. Personal conviction and the connections between people are truer than moral codes and oaths. There is a balance in the grey, as Nethys demonstrates in his diety." Capabilities SL1 Celestial Dog.jpg|SL1 Celestial Dog SL1 Celestial Pony.png|SL1 Celestial Pony SL2 Celestial Horse.png|SL2 Celestial Horse SL2 Celestial Wolf.jpg|SL2 Celestial Wolf SL2CelestialGiantSpider.png|SL2 Celestial Giant Spider SL2 Air Elemental Small.jpg|SL2 Air Elemental Small SL2 Earth Elemental Small.jpg|SL2 Earth Elemental Small SL2 Fire Elemental Small.jpg|SL2 Fire Elemental Small SL2 Ice Elemental Small.jpg|SL2 Ice Elemental Small SL2 Lightning Elemental.jpg|SL2 Lightning Elemental SL2 Magma Elemental Small.jpg|SL2 Magma Elemental Small SL2 Mud Elemental Small.jpg|SL2 Mud Elemental Small SL2 Water Elemental Small.jpg|SL2 Water Elemental Small SL3 Lantern Archon.png|SL3 Lantern Archon SL3 Silvanshee Agathion.jpg|SL3 Silvanshee Agathion SL3FooDog.jpg|SL3 Foo Dog SL4FooLion.png|SL4 Foo Lion SL4 Aether Elemental Medium.jpg|SL4 Aether Elemental Medium SL4 Earth Elemental Medium.jpg|SL4 Earth Elemental Medium SL4 Fire Elemental Medium.jpg|SL4 Fire Elemental Medium SL4 Ice Elemental Medium.jpg|SL4 Ice Elemental Medium SL4 Lightning Elemental Medium.jpg|SL4 Lightning Elemental Medium SL4 Magma Elemental.jpg|SL4 Magma Elemental Medium SL4 Mud Elemental Medium.jpg|SL4 Mud Elemental Medium SL4 Water Elemental.jpg|SL4 Water Elemental Medium SL5 Unicorn.jpg|SL5 Unicorn SL5 Air Elemental Large.jpg|SL5 Air Elemental Large SL5 Earth Elemental Large.jpg|SL5 Earth Elemental Large SL5 Ice Elemental Large.jpg|SL5 Ice Elemental Large SL5 Magma Elemental Large.jpg|SL5 Magma Elemental Large SL5 Mud Elemental Large.jpg|SL5 Mud Elemental Large SL5 Water Elemental Large.jpg|SL5 Water Elemental Large SL5 Djinni.jpg|SL5 Djinni SL6 Kirin.jpg|SL6 Kirin SL6 Lillend Azata.jpg|SL6 Lillend Azata SL6 Wood Giant.jpg|SL6 Wood Giant SL6 Legion Archon.jpg|SL6 Legion Archon SL6 Aether Elemental Huge.jpg|SL6 Aether Elemental Huge SL6 Air Elemental Huge.jpg|SL6 Air Elemental Huge SL6 Earth Elemental Huge.jpg|SL6 Earth Elemental Huge SL6 Fire Elemental Huge.jpg|SL6 Fire Elemental Huge SL6 Ice Elemental Huge.jpg|SL6 Ice Elemental Huge SL6 Magma Elemental Huge.jpg|SL6 Magma Elemental Huge SL6 Mud Elemental Huge.jpg|SL6 Mud Elemental Huge SL6 Water Elemental Huge.jpg|SL6 Water Elemental Huge SL7 Celestial Roc.jpg|SL7 Celestial Roc SL7 Shield Archon.jpg|SL7 Shield Archon SL7 Shedu.jpg|SL7 Shedu SL7 Treant.jpg|SL7 Treant SL7 Movanic Deva.jpg|SL7 Movanic Deva SL7 Young Bronze Dragon.jpg|SL7 Young Bronze Dragon SL7 Earth Elemental Greater.jpg|SL7 Earth Elemental Greater SL7 Fire Elemental Greater.jpg|SL7 Fire Elemental Greater SL7 Ice Elemental Greater.jpg|SL7 Ice Elemental Greater SL7 Lightning Elemental Greater.jpg|SL7 Lightning Elemental Greater SL7 Magma Elemental Greater.jpg|SL7 Magma Elemental Greater SL7 Mud Elemental Greater.jpg|SL7 Mud Elemental Greater SL7 Water Elemental Greater.jpg|SL7 Water Elemental Greater Endee is known as a summoner and healer. When he is at his establishment Ley Line's Call, he has a reputation of summoning creatures as a means to educate others in a scholarly context or as emotional support animals. His ability to summon extra-planar beings with truespeaking capability as translators is also known, and a service he willingly provides when he has the energy to do so during his downtime. During missions, he has a bit of a reputation for calling on the aid of creatures from other planes. He is known to favor Lantern Archons and Foo Lions especially. As a healer, Endee is nearly always willing to expend remaining magic before he retires for a night to render healing using his remaining spell energy before bed to those he is friendly with in the campus infirmary. This "free service" is completely at his whim, on his personal schedule and inclination to use up remaining energy before bed, and applied to those who wait patiently and at his convenience. Spellbooks Endee maintains his own personal spellbooks as well as purchased mass production books from the market. Those he trusts he is willing to trade spells with (SL for SL, or negotiated). * Endee's Book of Insights (Level 11 Arcanist) ** SL7: Greater Teleport, Elemental Bombardment, ** SL6: Planar Ally, Chains of Light , Disintegrate , Elemental Assessor ** SL5: Plane Shift, Commune with Texts, Parchment Swarm, ** SL4: Dragon'sBreath, EarthGlide, Contingent Scroll, Emergency Force Sphere, '''Lesser Planar Ally' ** SL3: ''Battering Blast, Haste, Vengeful Comets, Dispel Magic, Heavy Magic Strike ** SL2: Mirror Image, Make Whole, Knock, Invisibility '' ** SL1: ''Ant Haul, Comprehend Languages, Grease, Mage Armor, Magic Missile, Secluded Grimoire, Unseen Servant, Vanish, Windy Escape, Heightened Awareness, Monkey Fish, Burning Hands ** Cantrips: Acid Splash, Arcane Mark, Bleed, Daze, Dancing Lights, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Disrupt Undead, Flare, Ghost Sound, Haunted Fey Aspect, Light, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Open/Close, Prestidigitation, Ray of Frost, Read Magic, Resistance, Scrivener’s Chant, Spark, Touch of Fatigue * Unnamed Journal (Level 3 Universalist) ** SL2: fox’s cunning, scorching ray ** SL1: alarm, feather fall, obscuring mist, mount, shield, shocking grasp, silent image, sleep ** Cantrips: Acid Splash, Arcane Mark, Bleed, Daze, Dancing Lights, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Disrupt Undead, Flare, Ghost Sound, Haunted Fey Aspect, Light, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Open/Close, Prestidigitation, Ray of Frost, Read Magic, Resistance, Scrivener’s Chant, Spark, Touch of Fatigue * Book of Harms (Level 5 Evoker) with preparation ritual ** Harmful Surge (Su) You can maximize a spell, but doing so damages you. Spend this boon effect as a free action when you cast a wizard evocation spell. When you do, you can treat that spell as if it were cast with the Maximize Spell metamagic feat, but you take 1d4 points of damage × the level of the spell that you are maximizing. The damage you take cannot be reduced in any way. ** SL3: fireball, lightning bolt ** SL2: acid arrow, darkness, ghoul touch, gust of wind ** SL1: burning hands''S, ''color spray, corrosive touch, hydraulic push, hypnotism, magic missile, ray of enfeeblement, shocking grasp * Book of the Grave (Level 6 Necromancer) with preparation ritual ** Breath of the Grave (Su) As a swift action, spend this boon’s effect to breathe a 15-foot cone of rotting stench. Creatures within the cone must succeed at a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + your highest caster level in a class that prepares spells) or be sickened for 1 round. This spends the boon. After this boon has been spent, you take a –4 penalty on Diplomacy and Stealth checks until you prepare spells again. ** SL3: blood biography, ray of exhaustion, vampiric touch, vitriol, Deathwine, Ki Leech ** SL2: command undead, create treasure map, ghoul touch, spectral hand, stone call, web ** SL1: burning hands, chill touch, disguise self, mage armor, protection from good, ray of enfeeblement, sculpt corpse, shield, true strike, ventriloquism * Arctic Call (Level 11 Evoker) with preparation ritual ** ''Rime Bite (Su) You infuse your spell with a biting cold that few can withstand. Spend this boon as a free action when you cast a spell with the cold descriptor. Any damage from that spell ignores all resistance to cold, but does not ignore immunity to cold.'' ** SL6: contingency, freezing sphere, repulsion ** SL5: cone of cold, mage’s private sanctum, permanency, teleport, wall of force ** SL4: ice storm, shout, stoneskin, symbol of revelation, wall of ice ** SL3: arcane sight, dispel magic, elemental aura, fire trap, heroism, lightning bolt, phantom steed, seek thoughts ** SL2: bull’s strength, false life, glitterdust, hideous laughter, make whole, resist energy, rope trick ** SL1: detect secret doors, endure elements, enlarge person, feather fall, mage armor, magic missile, ''obscuring mist, shield, shocking grasp * Quest Eternal (Level 13 Diviner) with preparation ritual ** '''Travel Sage (Su)' There is nothing like a magic book to enhance the memory. Unlike other boons, you do not spend this one. Until you prepare spells again, you are considered trained in Knowledge (geography). If you are already trained in Knowledge (geography), you gain a +2 circumstance bonus on those checks instead. ** SL7: greater arcane sight, greater scrying, prismatic spray ** SL6: chain lightning, contingency, eyebite, legend lore, true seeing ** SL5: dominate person, fire snake, prying eyes, teleport, telepathic bond ** SL4: arcane eye, confusion, detect scrying, fear, ice storm, wall of fire ** SL3: clairaudience/clairvoyance, dispel magic, displacement, greater magic weapon, hydraulic torrent, lightning bolt, seek thoughts, tongues ** SL2: arcane lock, false life, fox’s cunning, locate object, resist energy, scorching ray, see invisibility, touch of idiocy ** SL1: alarm, charm person, comprehend languages, color spray, detect secret doors, expeditious excavation, floating disk, protection from evil, shield, true strike, ventriloquism * Grandfather's Legacy (Level 14 Necromancer) ** SL7: control undead, finger of death, symbol of weakness, temporary resurrection ** SL6: acid fog, chain lightning, circle of death, create undead spell has been torn out of the book, unwilling shield ** SL5: dismissal, hold monster, magic jar, possess object, wall of force, waves of fatigue, Wall of Ectoplasm ** SL4: animate dead, bestow curse, contagion, enervation, shadow projection, shout, wall of ice ** SL3: gentle repose, halt undead, lightning bolt, magic circle against good, nondetection, ray of exhaustion, stinking cloud, vampiric touch ** SL2: arcane lock, blindness, darkness, false life, obscure object, resist energy, scare, summon swarm ** SL1: cause fear, chill touch, floating disk, hypnotism, obscuring fog, ray of enfeeblement, restore corpse, sculpt corpse, shield, sleep * The Last Azlanti's Analects (Level 15 Universalist) with preparation ritual ** Efficient Creator (Su) You can spend this boon to use the magic item creation rules to create items with the Craft skill for one day. When doing this, your material costs are equal to half the final value of the item crafted (rather than the normal 1/3 of the cost for using the Craft skill). You can craft items with a cost greater than 1,000 gp by expending this boon over successive days, in the same way magic items with a cost over 1,000 gp can be crafted over multiple days. You otherwise follow all the rules and options for magic item creations. ** SL8: dimensional lock, iron body ** SL7: Aroden’s magic army, delayed blast fireball, instant summons, limited wish ** SL6: antimagic field, Last Azlanti’s defending sword, mass human potential, transformation ** SL5: banishing blade, cone of cold, fabricate, greater guardian monument ** SL4: dimensional anchor, fear, locate creature, resilient sphere ** SL3: daylight, dispel magic, fireball, greater magic weapon ** SL2: continual flame, false life, human potential, whispering wind ** SL1: alarm, anticipate peril, expeditious construction, floating disk, hold portal, magic missile, protection from chaos, unseen servant * Master Books of Rul Thaven (Level 17 Diviner) with preparation ritual ** Improved Eyes of Rul Thaven (Su) This improved boon allows you to see invisible creatures. You can activate the boon’s effect as a swift action to gain the effects of see invisibility for up to 10 rounds. The rounds need not be consecutive, but you must spend a swift action each time you activate the boon’s effect. The boon’s effect is only spent when all 10 rounds of see invisibility are used up, or the next time you prepare wizard spells. ** SL9: foresight, freedom ** SL8: demand, discern location, greater prying eyes, trap the soul ** SL7: instant summons, greater arcane sight, greater scrying, plane shift, vision ** SL6: analyze dweomer, greater dispel magic, guards and wards, legend lore, repulsion, true seeing ** SL5: contact other plane, major creation, secret chest, sending, telepathic bond, planar adaptation ** SL4: bestow curse, dimensional anchor, lesser geas, lesser globe of invulnerability, locate creature, remove curse, secure shelter, share senses ** SL3: arcane sight, blood biography, clairaudience/clairvoyance, explosive runes, secret page, seek senses, tongues ** SL2: continual flame, detect thoughts, flaming sphere, hold person, locate object, resist energy, see invisibility, summon monster II ** SL1: cause fear, comprehend languages, detect secret doors, detect undead, disguise self, identify, protection from evil, protection from law, true strike Rods Lesser Silent Rod of Metamagic A rod Endee purchased in preparation for a mission where not being noticed was going to be important. He wanted the rod as a means to be able to cast spells without making a sound. While it is a rarely used rod in Endee's kit, it is a reminder that the answer isn't always to overcome problems with potent spells. Sometimes, the indirect and quiet solution is the more elegant way. Maximixe Rod of Metamagic (AONPRD) This rod was crafted on Endee's request after a dangerous mission where Sapphire the Drow was nearly sacrificed in a demon summoning ritual by her adoptive father and his group. Before a delve into an alternative Etherial Demiplane to follow a request for help. Despite gearing up for trying out devastating spellcasting, Endee never used the rod on his first mission taking it along. Empyreals appeared, acting strange. Though Endee refused to harm them, the others in the mercenary group quickly weakened the apparent angels... frightening the creatures possessing them to flee the husks and shift to another plane. Endee was at first protective of the vacated angels, rushing to try and restore them, but at a mere touch they disintegrated to dust. It was too much for Endee, too strong a reminder of that event in his past when his teammates were killed and he was left the only survivor, marked. After gathering the dust of the utterly destroyed celestials, he returned to Skyholme without helping his teammates finish the mission. Instead, he rushed to his summoner tower on the Skyholme LLC campus and locked himself away. While many thought he remained in the tower locked in solitude, he was actually shifting to the celestial planes to report the terrible loss the the agents of good-aligned gods and goddesses so that they could know of the loss of two Empyreals and initiate the process of energizing surviving Emperials to split into new individuals to replace those slain. Rod of Abrupt Hexes Nethaniel actually had this hexing rod specially commissioned for Endee after a mission to a drake temple ended poorly. The family that hired them consecrated Endee for the mission, allowing him to live 20 years of the life of a female Void Drake in the span of a few minutes. At the temple, three hostile dragons dealt crippling damage to Endee, Nethaniel, and the Lillend Endee had summoned. The Ancient Apocalypse Dragon carried a captured soul in a vial, a soul of a dragon rider. However, a Hero Slayer attacked unexpectedly, dealing grievous wounds to the mercenary team before stealing the soul and escaping. As the surviving mercenaries prepared themselves for the next time they might encounter the incredibly powerful thief, Nethaniel gifted this rod as a thank you for helping him survive the encounter and to contribute toward them both surviving the next. Staves Endee has commissioned some customized staves. While it isn't unusual for him to keep some or all of them in a display while he is at LLC, he rarely allows anyone else to directly interact with them. Quarterstaff of Entwined Serpents Endee sought out and purchased his own version of this favored weapon of his diety, Nethys. Staff of Blade Fangs Endee commissioned this staff after a particularly dangerous mission to a graveyard of Pharasma had been corrupted and bodies were being raised as undead. Despite his call for assistance being heeded by creatures from other planes, they were unable to harm the undead with their claws and bites. Now Endee sees it as a necessity to have a means to enchant his summons with magic, so that their claws and bites might harm things normally immune or resistant to mundane attacks. Staff of Emergency Resuscitation Such a staff is something Endee has wanted for himself ever since that life-changing experience where all his teammates were killed and he was the only survivor. While it is an expensive contingency that can only be used a few times in a mission, it does give Endee the means to save a fallen ally from close range should they fall in battle. Wondrous Attunements Magical Tattoos Shadow Piercings Constructs "Rakir" the Homunculus Homunculus, 9HD, CR8 Rakir is a homunculus created for Endee by Prince Arshioun on a commission. It is his personal assistant when it comes to keeping track of commissions and assisting him with enchanting wondrous items. While it is a lively and amusing creature when in Endee's proximity, it becomes nervous if Endee wanders too far away. Usually, Endee remembers to turn Rakir off and store the construct in his backpack when he travels, but on the occasion that he forgets Rakir goes into a fit and goes inactive if Endee manages to get more than a mile away from it. Thankfully, most of the people on campus know Rakir on sight and the little homunculus is returned to the Summoner's Tower for Endee to retrieve if Rakir is found inactive on campus. "Dark Followers" "Goat" the Whaler Goat was a Whaler in Skyholme that hired Endee and some other mercenaries. The mission ended up being to sail Goat's ship and bring back a whale. Simple, until the whale and her baby started talking. The awakened whales negotiated the mercenaries to instead rescue the young male whale from Goat. Billy the Paladin proceeded to murder Goat before the man had a chance to explain himself or properly defend himself, though Goat changed from a simple-looking man into a resilient giant. Afterward, Lauren Baskers harvested Goat's corpse, taking parts of his legs. Endee and Nethaniel brought Goat back to the Low Ward, where Endee restored the body in David's mortuary, treated it with magical reagents to preserve the body in a practically eternal state of freshness, and animated it as a dark follower. Some time afterward, Arshioun was hired to craft armor and a spear for Goat's animated body to wield. "Goat" was used as a demonstration of Endee's new capabilities as a life-giver. The giant, a perfectly preserved and intact animated corpse, was unmade as an undead and then resurrected in the Skyholme City LLC campus courtyard. Favored Summoned Allies "Emilie" the Succubus SL6 Summon Monster, Succubus Demon Endee first summoned the succubus after a mission where the group participated in a hunt that ended up ending in them killing a Mother of Oblivion, coming back to the afterparty, and stopping the host from sacrificing his adopted virgin Drow daughter in a ritual to summon a Dergo Demon. Despite being concerned about the whole experience, Endee looked into the dangers and benefits of demon summoning himself. Calling on the aid of a Succubus seemed the best choice, as such demons were said to be very willing to converse with and be companions to lonely summoners. Even though she ended up being much more of a handful than he expected, Endee ended up befriending her and coming to call her Emilie as a pact name. Emilie is a Succubus Demon first and foremost, but she has also come to trust Endee in spite of his good alignment and kind-hearted nature. She has given up on trying to steal or condemn his soul, instead relishing the time she gets to spend in his service and the gifts he grants her. "Vacations" she calls them, the times he summons her. Though she "plays nice" with Endee's other summons, allies, and civilians when he calls her, she is true to her nature back on her own plane... as she needs to maintain her reputation at the very least. Her role when summoned is usually to interact with others outside of combat, though she is quick to insist that she is more than a match in combat. "Vanah" the Movanic Deva SL7 Summon Good Monster, Movanic Deva The first of the deva angels that Endee formed an early bond with, Vanah is the pact name Endee has given her. Though Vanah is only infantry, she spends the majority of her time on the Positive Energy Plane keeping an eye on wandering good souls. Being called on by Endee allows her to see more of the worlds and planes and fight evil in ways she never would have been able to on her own. As Endee began investing in her permanent strength, she was so touched that she pledged loyalty to him. Though she would not normally be tolerant of beings that registered to her as evil, she trusts Endee enough to conduct herself in such a way not to bring him shame or embarrassment by her sake. As Endee grew in power, he called on Vanah many times. She helped him solve some problems and was struck down many times, though due to the occult nature of how Endee had called her to his aid, she suffered no lasting harm from the experiences. She is very earnest and intense, taking her duties very seriously. Due to her ability to detect evil and discern lies, Vanah is not very trusting of others, sometimes not even other angels. Endee is one of the few she trusts implicitly and respects highly, as she holds no doubt that if something happened to her Endee would do anything in his considerable power to bring her back to health and strength. "Estril" the Monadic Deva SL8 Summon Good Monster, Monadic Deva Endee gained the strength to call on and form a pact with the deva he came to call Estril in time for the visit to the alternate etherial plane that resulted in Endee watching two Empyreals disintegrate before him. When Endee plane shifted to the positive planes to report on the news and turn over the powdered remains of the Empyreals, Estril traveled at his side to vouch as a second witness to the event. That tragedy strengthened the bond between them, and Estril was the first that Endee was able to permanently strengthen with an occult ritual. Together, they joined the team to take on Void the Hero Slayer, where Estril's head was taken off by a Vorpal blade scythe. Due to the nature of how Endee called on Estril for that fight, the Monadic Deva was harmlessly returned to the Etherial Plane. To this day, Estril remains one of Endee's most fearless supporters. Estril is a man that prefers to act rather than speak. Though he is physically imposing and prefers to draw the attention of foes to keep the combat heat off Endee and his allies, he is also a tireless caster. Usually preferring to keep quiet, he is quick to physically impose himself between Endee and perceived danger and will speak up in Endee's defense when others accuse the summoner of dishonesty or stupidity. "Ahrai" the Astral Deva SL9 Summon Good Monster, Astral Deva While Ahrin is not the Astral Deva's true name, it is the name it goes by when summoned by Endee. The two made a pact after Endee's involvement in taking down Void the Hero Slayer, disentigrating the Armor of the Void that was controlling him, and killing the otherworldly horror that had taken the form of the armor. As proof of his dedication to a mutually beneficial alliance, Endee immediately enacted an occult ritual to permanently strengthen Ahrin, making the deva more durable and hearty. This act sealed their alliance and Ahrin's service to Endee any time he may call on the angel's help. Ahrin is quite interested in mortals, and despite being an angel is willing to work with others friendly to himself and Endee without being overly interested in their alignment; perhaps it is because of how much Endee has defied preconceptions of arcane summoners. While he has not officially sponsored Endee, Ahrin does hold Endee in high reguard. When it comes to other angels, Ahrin is a rallying point and has proven himself a skilled and capable leader. By force of personality and physical beauty, Ahrin is quite capable when it comes to swaying others and presenting himself in a likeable manner. Category:Character Category:Characters